I'm Going
by Pixelcy61129
Summary: Tak kuasa ku meninggalkanmu... - AU [Ogiwara x Fem!Kuroko]


**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**This fiction belongs to Pixelcy61129 a.k.a Yuuki**

**Happy reading.**

Langit menangis.

Rintikan air turun sedikit demi sedikit. Makin lama makin deras.

Jalan-jalan aspal kini bertotol-totol. Makin lama makin banyak dan rapat.

Para pengendara motor yang tadinya berlalu-lalang kini satu per satu mulai menepi di tempat-tempat teduh.

Di bawah halte bus, di depan warung yang sedang buka, bahkan di telepon-telepon umum.

Sungguh, aku sering sekali melihat keadaan kacau ini. Betapa buruknya system lalu lintas kota ini.

Teringat aku akan negri kelahiranku. Dimana disana jarang sekali orang menggunakan kendaraan pribadi. Transportasi umum yang menjamin telah menjadi primadona untuk bepergian dalam maupun luar kota.

Teringat lagi aku akan tujuan dari perjalananku ini.

.

.

.

Tak hanya halte bus, stasiun pemberhentianku saat ini pun dipenuhi para pengendara motor yang berlindung dari hujan. Tergeleng aku melihatnya. Aku pun berjalan menuju gerbang keluar-masuk stasiun.

Banyak sekali orang disini. Orang-orang yang turun bersamaku satu per satu telah pergi meninggalkann stasiun. Yang masih tinggal kini semua sedang sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing.

Mataku mulai usil. Melirik ke kanan dan kiri mencari hal menarik. Sampai akhirnya kulihat dari kejauhan, seorang perempuan dengan pakaian kantor menghampiri laki-laki bertubuh seukuran anak SMP berhenti di depan stasiun dengan motornya. Aku mulai berpikir, apakah anak itu sudah mempunyai SIM, ataukah belum. Ya… kalaupun belum, sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa disini mendapati pelajar belum cukup umur sudah membawa kendaraan bermotor. Aku menghela napas sejenak.

Kembali mataku melirik, kira-kira 6 meter di sebelah kiriku. Berdirilah di sana seorang gadis berseragam SMA sedang menangis di ponselnya. Terdengar kecil ia berkata pada lawan bicaranya di telpon. _"Cepat, Papa. Aku takut.." _ucapnya tertatih-tatih. Hmmm… Bahkan seorang siswi SMA yang seharusnya sudah mandiri pun belum terbiasa pulang-pergi seorang diri dengan fasilitas transportasi umum. Melihat gadis itu ketakutan sebegitunya, aku pun iba. Ingin aku mendekatinya, namun khawatir kalau aku hanya akan membuatnya makin takut. Pria sepertiku memang seharusnya tidak macam-macam mendekati wanita.

Masih banyak orang yang tak sempat ku perhatikan. Aku teringat lagi akan tujuan perjalananku.

Dan seketika aku lupa ke arah mana lagi aku harus pergi.

Kuraih ponsel dari saku kemejaku. Kubuka pesan dari kontak yang kuberi nama 'Kuroko-chan'.

"…_Dari stasiun, kamu tinggal naik taksi menuju Bandara Soekarno-Hatta…"_

Begitu sebagian pesan itu berbunyi. Aku tersenyum tipis. Kembali ku mengambil langkah.

.

.

Taksi telah menumpuk di luar stasiun, menunggu penumpang.

Kulambaikan tangan kananku, dan datanglah dua taksi. Ku pilih yang terdekat dari tempatku berdiri.

"Bandara Soekarno-Hatta ya, Pak."

"Baik." Sang sopir menjawabku ramah dengan senyuman.

.

.

Kubaringkan punggungku yang letih. Tak lupa kumanjakan tenggorokanku yang kehausan dengan sebotol air putih yang kubeli di kereta tadi.

Meski di dalam taksi pun tak henti-hentinya mataku iseng melirik. Kulirik kaca spion di depan. Terlihat mata si sopir yang sedang berkonsentrasi dari situ. Tak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di sana, lirikan mataku lalu berpindah.

Kutengok kearah luar melalui kaca. Hujan masih belum berhenti walau sudah mereda.

Gedung-gedung yang menjulang masih kalah tinggi dengan langit diatasnya. Mereka pasti basah terguyur hujan. Walaupun terguyur atau tidak, mereka terlihat sama saja.

Teringat aku akan obrolan kecilku bersama perempuan itu.

* * *

Kami berbaring di puncak sebuah gedung tua.

"Gedung pencakar langit…" Ucapnya dengan senyum.

"Apa itu? Apakah nama sebuah gedung?" Tanyaku penasaran. Ya, aku memang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia katakan. Bahasa Indonesiaku memang belum begitu bagus walau sudah belajar satu setengah tahun.

Dia tertawa kecil. "Itu adalah istilah untuk memuja betapa tingginya gedung-gedung buatan manusia."

"Oh… Tetapi, bagaimanapun juga, gedung tidak mungkin kan bisa mencakar langit? Aku tidak setuju dengan istilah itu." Bantahku polos, membuat Kuroko tertawa.

"Kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Dulu aku percaya dengan istilah itu"

"Hah?!" Dia membuatku terkejut sampai aku terbangun duduk.

"Dulu aku percaya kalau tidak ada yang lebih tinggi daripada gedung. Aku sangat memuja-muja orang-orang pencipta bangunan tinggi tersebut. Sampai pada akhirnya aku ke puncak sebuah gedung. Ternyata dari situ, aku masih bisa melihat langit. Saat itu aku tersadar, bahwa masih ada yang lebih tinggi dari sesuatu yang tinggi. Dan itu harus kita capai." Begitu katanya.

Mau bagaimanapun ia berkata, tetap saja sulit untuk kumengerti. Tapi aku berusaha untuk membuat percakapan ini terus berlanjut. "Bagaimana dengan bintang? Bintang lebih tinggi dari langit, kan? Jadi, kita harus meraih bintang?"

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya dengan senyum.

Seketika aku terpaku melihat senyum manisnya itu. Matanya terpejam seraya tersenyum dengan pipi yang memerah. Lalu ia terbangun dan menatapku dengan manik birunya.

"Ayo kita raih bintang itu bersama-sama." Ucapnya, kembali dengan senyum.

Surai biru langitnya yang panjang melambai cantik diterpa angin. Sekali lagi aku terpaku melihat pesona indah di depan mataku.

* * *

Aku sudah sampai di bandara. Tepat setengah jam sebelum pesawat berangkat.

Hujan kembali deras. Udara saat ini cukup dingin. Aku memutuskan untuk membeli secangkir kopi panas.

Benar katanya. Jajanan di bandara memang lebih mahal daripada di warung-warung pinggir jalan. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, jajanan di sini tentu lebih terjamin kualitasnya.

Dan kini segelas kopi panas sudah ku dapatkan. Uapnya terlihat jelas berusaha menembus hawa dingin. Namun baru juga bergerak keatas 10-15 cm, uap-uap itu sudah menghilang.

Ya… kalau dipikir-pikir, aku mirip dengan uap-uap itu.

Aku nekad merantau ke Jakarta menyusul Kuroko tanpa modal meyakinkan dan juga izin dari orang tuaku. Akhirnya pun, baru 2 tahun aku sudah tak sanggup dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang.

Aku ditawari kerja oleh pamanku di kampung halaman. Itulah tujuanku saat ini.

"…_Kalau sudah sampai bandara, tinggal sesuaikan saja dengan tiket untuk sampai ke Tokyo. Kalau sudah di Tokyo, kau sudah mengerti sendiri, kan? Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya di perjalanan. Salam dari Ibuku. Kuroko."_ Begitu lanjutan pesan yang tadi.

.

.

.

Laju koper yang kutarik di belakangku terhenti.

Aku menoleh, dan kudapati dia menahan barang bawaanku itu.

Wajahnya muram menghadap tepat kearahku.

Kelopak matanya membendung air-air itu, mencegahnya turun ke pipi.

Aku tahu dia wanita yang kuat.

"Kuroko…"

"Ogiwara-kun…" Ia menunduk.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya terangkat kembali. Bibirnya berusaha bergerak.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang-" Serentak kami berhenti bicara, mendapati kami ternyata berbicara bersamaan.

"Kau saja dulu-" Lagi-lagi kami berbicara bersamaan.

Akhirnya kami berdua diam.

Hening menyelimuti kami. Sampai akhirnya aku terpanggil sebagai penumpang.

Kupegang erat tangannya. "Kuroko… Aku…"

"Pergilah, Ogiwara-kun." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang amat dipaksa, bersamaan dengan mengalirnya air mata yang sudah lagi tak terbendung.

Perih di dada kurasakan kini. Tak kuasa ku menatap wajahnya.

Tak kuasa ku meninggalkan senyum indahnya.

Tak kuasa ku meninggalkan sepasang manik cantiknya.

Tak kuasa ku meninggalkan surai biru panjangnya.

Tak kuasa ku meninggalkannya…

Air matanya terus menetes, bersamaan dengan air hujan di luar.

Sebuah peluk penghangat kuberikan padanya.

Aku berbisik di telinganya. "Aku tunggu kau di bintang."

* * *

"Kau akan kembali ke kampung halamanmu ya…-

Wajahnya tertunduk dengan senyum.

Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya."

"Kau tidak mau ikut?" Tanyaku heran.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak." Jawabnya dengan amat yakin.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku terlanjur cinta dengan negri ini dengan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang ada di dalamnya."

Seketika aku kagum.

"Sama seperti… Aku mencintaimu, Ogiwara-kun."

-END-

**READEEER *****terjang* Gimana fic ini? gimana? gimana?! /woi/**

**Abal ya? oke, ini memang cuma fic yang kuketik kilat B'D**

**FYI,Gomen untuk para pembaca "Sosmed", karena mungkin tahun ini gabisa apdet *pundung***

**Kalau mau tahu kenapa, silahkan mampir ke profil pixel.**

**Oke, terima kasih readers yang sudah membaca fic pixel yang abal-abal, terima kasih banget untuk yang udah review ^^**

**Pixel a.k.a Yuuki pamit. Jaa! Mind to review?**

***ikut Ogi-chan***


End file.
